Nunca olvidar a mamá
by Petit Nash
Summary: A veces por las noches no necesitamos olvidar las pesadillas, sino recordar los sueños. A veces también necesitamos ayuda para ello.


**Nunca olvidar a mamá.**

Estaba oscuro, realmente oscuro, aunque eso no significaba que fuera tarde, más bien que era demasiado temprano, ese punto en que la madrugada esta cerca de volverse mañana, pero que justo cuando empieza el domingo es aun más difícil de tomar como mañana... Un punto a eso de las cinco de la mañana.

Emily estaba profundamente dormida, envuelta en las cobijas, arrullada por la respiración de Hotch a su lado, sin preocupaciones ya que no tenía trabajo ni expedientes, ni casos, ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo despertó... un movimiento, un susurró, un sutil toque en el brazo la despertó, aun estaba bastante oscuro así que casi se asustó y se levantó sobresaltada...

-Emy...- la llamó Jack en voz muy baja

Emily se sentó y lo miró de pie al lado de la cama, justo junto a ella, parpadeó ligeramente para terminar de despertarse, entonces notó que el niño junto a la cama tenía los ojos empapados y casi parecía temblar, con cuidado para no despertar a Hotch se levantó y se sentó en la orilla dispuesta a consolar al niño

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- le preguntó preocupada- ¿tuviste una pesadilla?-

-Algo así...- dijo él en un susurró bajo

-¿quieres entrar en la cama?- ofreció pero él negó suavemente- ¿quieres hablar?-

-Es que... – él miró hacia Hotch dormido y luego miró a Emily- no quiero despertar a papá-

-Bueno...- dijo ella entendiendo la preocupación del niño- eso lo podemos resolver, te llevaré a tu cuarto y me cuentas que paso, ¿de acuerdo?-

Jack asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Emily se levantó de la cama, le dio la mano y salió de la habitación en silencio... Eran unos pasos y sin embargo en ese corto tiempo le dio tiempo de observar cuidadosamente al niño, aunque sus ojos estaban húmedos no parecían realmente asustado. Entraron en la habitación de Jack y Emily prendió la lámpara antes de meterlo en la cama.

Acurrucó con cuidado al niño, acomodó su almohada, lo tapó con las cobijas y luego se sentó a su lado, acariciándole el cabello suavemente, esperando tranquilizarlo... la lámpara irradiaba un suave resplandor y se reflejaba en el rostro de él, también en sus ojos aun algo empañados. Emily le dio un beso en la frente.

-No te vayas aún...- susurró él

-No planeo irme, cariño, ¿quieres hablar? ¿tuviste un mal sueño?- preguntó ella

Durante un segundo, con las cobijas hasta la barbilla, Jack esquivó la mirada de Emily y se quedó silencioso, ella esperó, paciente... sabía que tenía poco tiempo que ella estaba ahí, que era su "madre" y tal vez aún era algo pronto para todo eso, para que decidiera contarle sus sueños, sus miedos, lo que estaba tan dentro de él; pero... él había decidido despertarla a ella, no a su papá, había decidido acudir a ella y eso era algo. Ganarse su confianza en cuatro meses era un muy buen logro.

-Emy... ¿crees que voy a olvidar a mi mamá?- preguntó él de pronto

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- se sorprendió ella, no esperaba hablar de Haley alguna vez

-Porque... soñé con mamá y a veces no me acuerdo del todo de ella...- parecía triste, en verdad triste- pero no quiero decirle a papá o se pondrá muy triste y eso no me gusta, pero no quiero olvidar a mamá nunca-

-Nunca digas eso, Jack... nada de lo que tú digas pone triste a tu papá, seguramente a él le gustará hablar contigo de tu mamá, estoy muy segura de que le gustaría- dijo ella acariciándole una mejilla

Durante un instante se quedó un poco cohibida, era pronto para eso, para que ella tuviera que hablar con ese niño de su mamá, Haley y ella nunca se habían llevado especialmente bien, apenas la conocía... además no sabía como hablarle a Jack de eso, si debía involucrarse, no sabía que debía decirle a un niño sin madre, pensar justo en eso le partía el alma...

Pero en ese momento había un pequeño acurrucado al lado de ella que necesitaba un consuelo, que necesitaba cariño y ella estaba ahí para él... cuando poco más de cuatro meses atrás había aceptado irse a vivir con Hotch también había aceptado ser como la nueva madre de Jack, no podía dejar las cosas así... ella había entrado en esa casa, había decidido que podían ser los tres, una familia... los tres. No podía dejarlo solo, tal vez no era la persona ideal para hablar de Haley, tal vez nunca lo sería, pero podía hacer algo por mejorar las cosas...

-Jack, sabes, de hecho yo conocí a tu mamá, y era una buena persona, no era fácil de olvidar- comentó ella

-¿Era tu amiga?-

-Sí...- se arriesgó a mentir ella- yo la conocí y era algo así como mi amiga, y no creo que la vayas a olvidar... no creo que se pueda olvidar, ella era... inolvidable, ni tú ni tu papá la van a olvidar, ni siquiera yo lo haré, eso tenlo por seguro-

El niño sonrió desde la cama y miró fijamente a Emily, absorbiendo cada una de sus palabras, nutriéndose de la seguridad que ella le proporcionaba, dejándose llevar por la sensación de calma que ella buscaba desesperadamente proporcionarle... Sabiendo que sus palabras lo tranquilizaban se acercó a él y siguió hablando.

-Al poco tiempo de que empecé a trabajar con tu papá y los demás, conocí a tu mamá y ella fue una de las primeras personas que fue realmente amable conmigo, aunque no me conocía ni sabía nada de mi- dijo Emily recordando la noche en que había salido con el equipo y conocido a Haley, habían sido amables la una con la otra- y era muy agradable...- de cierto modo no mentía.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el niño sonriendo

-Claro que sí, yo recuerdo muy bien eso y puedes preguntarle a tu papá, él te contará eso también- le dijo ella y lo vio dudar un momento- y puedes verlo en sus fotos o videos, puedes ver como sonríe o habla y recordaras siempre como era su voz, su mirada, como sonríe para ti o como te mira y la recordaras más y más-

Se quedó en silencio... Jack y ella se miraron unos segundos en silencio, aunque él parecía mucho más tranquilo aun faltaba algo... al menos ella sentía eso, de modo que sólo podía hacer algo más.

-Pero sabes Jack, podemos hacer algo... sólo tú y yo- le dijo ella sonriéndole- cuando vuelvas a tener miedo, cuando sueñes o recuerdes y sobretodo cuando temas olvidarla puedes decirme, todo lo que quieras, y yo puedo contarte lo que recuerdo de ella, lo que sé de ella, hasta que estés de nuevo seguro de que todo ira bien...-

-¿podemos hacer eso?- preguntó él sonriendo

-Claro que sí, cuando quieras puedes decirme... pero muy pronto te darás cuenta de que no puedes olvidarla, porque ella siempre estará contigo, por eso tú nunca nunca vas a estar solo-

-¿De verdad?-

-claro que sí, ella esta contigo... y tu papá también-

-Y tú también, porque también eres mi mamá... ¿verdad?- se arriesgó él

-Y yo también... yo siempre voy a estar contigo-

Sonrieron. Ella le dio un beso en la frente...

-Gracias, Emy... te quiero-

-Y yo te quiero más-

Apagando la lámpara y dándole un último beso salió de la habitación del niño y regresó a su propia cama dispuesta a aprovechar al menos otras tres horas de sueño tranquilo... Era raro hablar de Haley, pero algún día tenía que pasar, de cualquier modo Emily había decidido nunca competir con el recuerdo de Haley, era mejor hacerla su "amiga" de cierto modo, aceptar que Haley importaba mucho en esa familia y por ello también a ella le importaba... Cuando se metió en la cama y se acercó a Hotch, él estaba más o menos despierto y la abrazó

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó él

-Sí, sólo tuvo un mal sueño y estaba un poco preocupado, pero estará bien- contestó ella abrazándose a él

-¿Necesitaba olvidar alguna pesadilla?-

-No... más bien necesitaba recordar- contestó ella meditándolo un momento- sólo necesitaba recordar un poco-

-Gracias por estar con él en ese momento, para todo... eres maravillosa con él, Emily- le susurró Hotch al oído- serás la madre ideal de Jack-

-¿lo crees?-

-Cada día estoy más segura, amor mío-

Emily se acomodó aun más contra su pecho y alzó la mirada para verlo a los ojos fijamente, aunque él estaba somnoliento le sostuvo la mirada con el mismo amor que ella, le gustaba eso, esa seguridad que ella le podía transmitir a Jack y que al mismo tiempo Hotch le transmitía primero a ella, esa sensación la hacía sentir en familia... Sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios

-Entonces cásate conmigo, Aarón- dijo ella muy seria

Evidentemente lo había tomado por sorpresa con eso, no era de esperarse que ella le propusiera matrimonio a él... era pronto, era de noche, era inesperado... pero estaba hecho y ella nunca había hablado tan enserio. Esperaba realmente casarse con él, vivir con él, envejecer con él, ser la madre de Jack... quería casarse, ser la esposa de Aarón Hotchner. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio absoluto.

-Sí- dijo él- claro que me caso contigo... de hecho estaba pensando como proponértelo-

-Afortunadamente me he adelantado- dijo besándolo nuevamente- te amo, Aarón-

-Eres una maravilla, Emily- dijo él volviendo a apretarla contra su pecho- eres mi maravilla, para ambos lo eres... estaremos perfectos juntos, porque también te amo tanto-

-Lo sé, lo sé... – dijo acurrucándose y cerrando los ojos

Tal vez las horas que le quedaban soñaría con Jack, tal vez con Haley, se preguntaría como había sido del todo, como sería ser ahora ella la esposa de Aarón Hotchner, como sería cuidar a su hijo, como habría sido si realmente se hubieran conocido, si hubieran sido amigas... escuchando el corazón de Hotch y sintiendo su respiración calmada se quedó dormida... profundamente dormida, soñando con la familia de la que se hacía parte ya.

**FIN**


End file.
